


A Toroidal Chamber

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slavery on Tatooine, rejecting the Rule of Two big-time, revolution on the Outer Rim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: Peace is a lie, there is only passion.Through passion, I gain strength.Through strength, I gain power.Through power, I gain victory.Through victory, my chains are broken.The Force shall free me.The Sith in the era of the Rule of Two mostly have been well removed from anything close to chains. But, if they were obliged to fight systemic oppression...





	A Toroidal Chamber

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surfacing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438931) by [handschuhmaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus). 



Many years ago, in the Tatooine system:

A slaver ship headed for Mos Espa crashes in the sand dunes. It catches fire and most of the occupants barely make it out and clear of the radius of flames, into the meagre late afternoon shadow of a dune. 

One individual walks away, and into the desert. It isn't her name, but sometimes she has been called Simone, so it will do as a reference here. She has also been called Darth Obscura, but no one on Tatooine knows that as yet. 

And what does she do with her more-or-less freedom? Simone finds a cave, and waits for nightfall. 

Her presence on a slave ship has an explanation which would be obvious to most observers, although knowing as you do only that she is some sort of Sith and nothing of her appearance, it may not be what you are guessing. Simone is a Twi'lek. 

She is also on the far side of fifty standard years old, blind, and one of her lekku is mangled from an old injury. If conversant in the ways of slavery in this day and age, one might observe that she already bears an old scar from slave transmitter removal. 

She does not engage in the Twi'leki religious rites our observer might expect. But she looks up at the stars in the night sky, and says in an obscure language some like to call harsh, "So, Bane, here am I, as you were, in the ruin you invoked for us."

Approximately 48 hours ago, lightyears away:

A young, up and coming Bith architect is at a dinner. He pauses for a moment, at an inconvenient point in the middle of a passionate explanation, and his tablemates stare at him curiously. 

"I--I simply overheard something that made me recall--" he does not finish the sentence. "Anyway, as I was saying..."

What he isn't telling them is that he had the strangest feeling about what he had done earlier this day. Not _just_ pangs of regret or remorse--as probably should only be expected of someone, in this day and age, who had dabbled in slave trade (what had he been thinking?! that it was a simple prank, when it was anything but? that if half her claims were true she could fix this?)--but a flash of existential doubt, as if he... almost as if he had spent hours arguing against something only to now realize it had been, really, for his own benefit, and pleasantly so. It would have been one thing to claim she was some sort of soothsaying charlatan, but it was entirely another to go through with the sale of... another sentient being.

He was reminded of a historical but possibly somewhat mythical tale of betrayal, and just as soon as Rugess Nome could excuse himself from the dinner party, he roamed the market street (heedless of the fact that half the shops and stalls were closing now and half the rest already were closed), impelled to find some better cause to wipe away the guilt on the dirty credits.


End file.
